HGd10PHB - Spell - Fireball
'''Fireball''' The Fireball is a staple spell for any [[pyromancer]]. It's power and blast radius make it one of the most commonly used spells in their arsenal, especially when facing multiple enemies. A caster intones the words "''phlox sphaira''", and flings out the phial of flammable liquid with their palm toward the target or area desired. The densely packed bolt of fire streaks toward the target or area and explodes on impact or upon reaching the end of the spell's range. Physical barriers may be breached by the bolt if in between the target. For every 10hp of material destroyed in order to pass through, the fireball loses 1d10 damage capacity. If the fireball would not pass through, it explodes on impact with the intervening barrier and damage radiating from that point is only half what it normally would be. The Fireball spell is one of the subsets of the Elemental Explosion Spheres. Its primary purpose is to attack and deal fire-based damage. This means it deals double damage to targets weak against fire. It also lights flammable materials on fire (wood, cloth, etc.) and can melt metals with low melting points or flash vaporize water. Fireball is opposed to general defensive magical skills such as Energy Defense, physical defensive skills that relate to movement or protect from fire/energy, or can attempt to be countered by an opposing elemental spell check (e.g. [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Waterball|Waterball]]). Damage A fireball does damage equal to 1d10 plus an additional 1d10 for every 5 Total Skill Points in Fireball.. For every 10 points of damage dealt to unanchored objects, Fireball does 1m of knockback. Spell Construction * [[HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills#Spectra|Spectra]]: [[HGd10PHB - Spectrum - Fire|Fire]] * [[HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills#Purpose|Purpose]]: [[ HGd10PHB - Spell Purpose - Attack|Attack]] (damage) * '''Casting time:''' 1 turn as a primary action * Range: 100 meters is the base range for the Fireball spell, but this range can be increased by sacrificing power. For every -5 a caster adds to their roll, they can add an additional 20 meters to the spell's range. * '''Area:''' The base area of effect for the spell is 2m for full damage and 1m for half damage. This area can be increased by 1m for every -5 the caster adds to their initial roll. ''For example, by taking -5, the area for full damage can be increased to 3m in diameter with 2m for half damage. Adding -10 increases these numbers to 4m and 3m.'' * '''Duration:''' Fireball takes 1 second for every 100m between the caster and the target. For any Range between 100 meters, count that as a full* 100m. ''For example, Ashler casts a Fireball that will travel 120m total. It takes 1 second to travel the first 100m and 1 more second to hit. If Ashler cast in Turn 3, the Fireball hits in Turn 5.'' *This does not mean the physics of the spell changes, only the mechanics of the rules change for ease of use. * '''Verbal Component:''' On [[Loar]], the typical verbal components are in [[Dialektos Magos]]. In this case, ''phlox sphaira'' literally translates to 'flame sphere' or more commonly fireball. * '''Somatic Component:''' Depending on the caster, this can be as complex or simple as the character requires, but it typically ends with at least one (and sometimes two) palms facing the target. * '''Material Component:''' A tiny 1mL phial of some flammable liquid. Certain liquids can add bonuses to the roll. Character Sheet Skill Example Navigation * [[HGd10PHB - Spell List by Source|Spells listed by Source]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell List by Purpose|Spells listed by Purpose]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell List by Spectra|Spells listed by Spectra]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell List Alphabetical|Spells listed Alphabetically]] [[HGD10|'''Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home''']] '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds|Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 2 - Primary Characteristics|Chapter 2 - Primary Characteristics]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 3 - Skills|Chapter 3 - Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles|Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 5 - Physical Combat S|Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills ]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills|Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 7 - Equipment|Chapter 7 - Equipment]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 8 - Crafting|Chapter 8 - Crafting]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills|Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 10 - Appendix|Chapter 10 - Appendix]]'''=